


Echo Supernowej

by Julenenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person, Slightly poetic and abstract
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: Ale on odszedł, jak echo supernowej. Ostry, srebrny sztylet napiera dalej na jego łaskę, rozrywając jego istotę po to, aby uratować twoją duszę.





	Echo Supernowej

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Echo of a Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387459) by [Fourthiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourthiv/pseuds/Fourthiv). 



> Praca na wpół przetłumaczona 2 lata temu. Wczoraj odnalazłam ją, poprawiłam i dopisałam drugą połowę tłumaczenia.  
> Niestety, nie mam pozwolenia na to tłumaczenie. Autorka zniknęła, a wraz z nią kontakt.  
> Może zdarzyć się, że ta praca po prostu zniknie, gdyż autorka poprosi mnie o usunięcie tej pracy.  
> Ale póki co enjoy! :)

Możesz przysiąc, że to koniec świata. Cegła i papier, skała i ziemia, piasek i ogień, wszystko unoszące się i latające wokół ciebie – to taniec śmierci od zarania dziejów. Popiół oblepił twoje ciało, pokrywając twoje usta i dusząc twój umysł, a ty przysięgasz, że to wypala twoje oczy, chociaż to tylko formujące się łzy na widok upadającego przed tobą ciała. Dźwięki wojny i chaosu ucichły. Powstała próżnia dźwięku, uciążliwa i ogłuszająca.

Upadasz na kolana, strach i desperacja wypełniają każde włókno twojego istnienia, podczas gdy strata przeprawia się przez twoje serce i tańczy na twoich ustach. Świat zyskuje, a to traci ostrość, cienie szarości zagłuszają żywe kolory świata, każdy ostatni czerwony, zielony, niebieski i żółty zniknął, a jedyne, co zostało, to błękit jego oczu, wbijający się głęboko w skrawki twojej duszy, zostawiając cię pustego i zdezorientowanego, tylko z postrzępionymi pozostałościami bólu i tęsknotą, przytłaczającą i bolesną.

Ale on odszedł, jak echo supernowej. Ostry, srebrny sztylet napiera dalej na jego łaskę, rozrywając jego istotę po to, aby uratować twoją duszę. Nic nie pozostało. On odszedł, oni wszyscy odeszli, martwi, aby uratować świat, aby uratować zgniłe, zepsute kawałki duszy twojego brata, aby dać mu koniec spokoju od życia pełnego cierpienia. On odszedł, łaska wypaliła się, skrzydła z popiołu są pod nim, tylko dla ciebie, zawsze dla ciebie. Bezpieczny i cały, ale samotny. To nie jest coś, czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłeś, ale to jest twoja nagroda – życie w służbie, aby ocalić świat, a to jest twoja nagroda.

Patrzysz na twoje ręce, ręce mordercy, i możesz przysiąc, że dekady krwi zaplamiły centrum twojej istoty, twojego życia, tak że on spłonął, aby wyciągnąć cię z piekła. Za tę samą duszę, za którą umarł, aby ją obronić, tę samą duszę, którą splątał z jego zniewalającą łaską i pięknością, jak mrówka próbująca stać się jednym z bogiem. W głowie odtwarzasz każdą sekundę jego końca, uparcie trzymając się tej desperackiej nadziei, że mylisz się, że jakoś zostałeś zwiedziony. To film, którego nie możesz znieść, którego nie możesz dalej doświadczać, gdyż jego wielkie, niebieskie oczy są pełne żalu i determinacji. Czujesz, że twoje serce ponownie rozpada się na kawałki, kiedy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on wiedział, jak to miało się zakończyć; byłeś tak nieświadomy tego, że niszczysz to, co pozostało w niewielkiej ilości.

Ciężar tego momentu, twojej straty i odkupienia ciągnie cię w stronę dna, miażdży twoją pierś tak, jak robią to najgłębsze głębiny oceanu, do momentu, kiedy już nie możesz tego więcej znieść i wydajesz z siebie tak złamany szloch, że rozdziela on nieba, roznosi się w czasie i przestrzeni, tak daleko i tak długo, iż nawet starożytni bogowie są w stanie usłyszeć twój żal. Musisz się ruszyć, musisz iść dalej, ale rozpacz ucisza twoje ciało i twój umysł, ramiona trzęsą się, kiedy cicho płaczesz. Nie ma niczego, co miałoby cię dalej napędzać, nic, co uzupełniłoby pustkę, którą on zostawił po sobie – pustkę zapełnianą tak wolno i tak odpowiednio, odkąd wyratował ciebie z twojego własnego wiecznego potępienia. Czujesz łzy spływające po twojej twarzy, podczas gdy terror i całkowity strach plamią cię, zawstydzają za twoją samolubność. I to jedyne, co pozostało. Oddał swoje życie dla tego momentu, oddał swoją najważniejszą istotę, jego wszystko, dla ciebie.

Więc pochylasz swoją głowę i modlisz się. Modlisz się do Boga, w którego nigdy nie wierzyłeś, nawet wtedy, kiedy jego dziecko przyszło, aby ciebie ocalić, aby cię chronić, aby cię kochać. Modlisz się za kolejną szansę, kolejny moment, za szczęście, na które, jak wierzysz, nigdy nie zasłużyłeś. Modlisz się o cud, o kolejne życie, o coś więcej niż ten próżny koniec, jaki przygotował dla ciebie. Błyskawica uderza, jak halo chaosu i pytania, grzmot rozciąga się przez przestrzeń twojego świata jak złote smugi łaski okalające ciebie. To przypomina ci pióra twojego anioła w noc pełną namiętności, śliskiej skóry i wyszeptanych przysiąg, popękanych ust i ukradkowych westchnień, zwinnych palców, które tańczyły po konstelacjach na twojej skórze. Przywołujesz jego głęboki głos, pomrukiwania i obietnice miłości, i pragnienia wyszeptane do twojego ucha - ekstaza i bluźnierstwo toczyły się na języku boskiego stworzenia. Został skorumpowany, rozłożony na części i złożony na nowo przez jego miłość do ciebie.

Jesteś przytłoczony przez te wspomnienia powracające w tej chwili, a ich znaczenie jest za tobą, nad tobą, pod tobą, chociaż ty nie zauważasz znaku, tej perfekcyjnej jasności i odpowiedzianych modlitw, które próbują tak desperacko dokopać się pod twoją udrękę i do twojego umarłego wraz z nim serca. Nic nie słyszysz, nic nie widzisz, nie czujesz nic, żadnych bodźców od świata, który cię otacza. Żarliwe wołania atakują głuche uszy świata, a cisza i spokój wychodzą naprzeciw ciężarowi twojej winy i odpowiadają rozjaśnieniem nieba jaśniej niż twoje nieszczęście. Rozpaczasz, kuląc się w sobie i leżąc na ziemi, zimnej i twardej, nie pragnąc niczego innego, jak tylko stania się jednym z ziemią i zrzeknięcia się ludzkiej skorupy, jednocześnie twardo i nieustępliwie wypowiadając wojnę dziurze w twoim wnętrzu.

Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z oślepiającego blasku nad tobą, z odpowiedzi na wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek potrzebowałeś, kiedykolwiek pragnąłeś. Wbrew wszystkiemu, co kiedykolwiek znałeś. Odpowiedział na twoje modlitwy. Jednak ty szlochasz, zniszczony, nie obserwując tego, co się dzieje dookoła, słabszy, niż kiedykolwiek byłeś, wpadając coraz głębiej do własnego środka smutku, podczas gdy twój lament przemierza przestrzeń tego uniwersum. W tym momencie jesteś zgubiony, złamany i pobity, o jedno bicie serca od poddania się, do czasu, kiedy to poczułeś, póki nie poczułeś ciepła obejmującego cię po raz kolejny. Jest znajome, przyjemne, jak pierwsze promyki słońca po zimie. To coś, o czym nigdy byś już nie pomyślał, że ponownie tego doświadczysz.

Kiedy patrzysz w górę z oddalonym wzrokiem przez ten znak, zanim cisza w twoim sercu zostanie złamana przez obietnicę o nim i jego powrocie. Dociera do ciebie, prawdziwy i niewzruszony, pojawia się druga szansa w ciele. Kiedy bierzesz jego rękę, świat rusza i wszystko wraca do normy jak niezliczone kolory na wskroś pryzmatu twojego serca, kiedy słyszysz te dwa słowa po raz kolejny.

\- Witaj, Dean.

 

 


End file.
